


Promise of Forever

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seirin hosts Tōō for a practice match. Aomine shows up late but actually has a good reason this time. After the match, he visits Kagami for a more personal "one-on-one."</p><p>"Aomine Daiki was a wild beast camouflaged as a man, and everybody knew it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise of Forever

 

He walked into the gym like he owned it, surveying his surroundings with a cool arrogance that was completely justified. His long, lazy strides did nothing to mask the innate power he kept leashed just below the surface. The aura around him vibrated with feral energy, even when he stood still. One could be forgiven for comparing him to a wild animal, temporarily caged but always deadly, always waiting for the moment he could break free and devour anything standing in his way. Aomine Daiki was a wild beast camouflaged as a man, and everybody knew it.

 

Eyes followed him as he made his way to the bench, because Aomine wasn’t just a man, wasn’t just a beast, he was also sex incarnate on two long, lean legs. Tall, with sleek, toned arms and a muscular chest, the promise of untamed passion practically radiated from every pore in his body. From his raven-blue hair, to his exotic twilight eyes, to the warm tones of his skin, he was beyond gorgeous, and the old phrase “tall, dark, and handsome” seemed to have been created just for him.

 

Opponents who admired him pronounced him a basketball god. Women who desired him whispered of fantasies that didn’t end in between the sheets. Men who wanted him said he was a wet dream come to life. The person he loved, however, told anyone who would listen that he was just one, giant pain in the ass. They were all right.

 

“Dammit, Aomine! You’re late again,” his teammate and future captain yelled as soon as he walked into earshot.

 

Ignoring him, Aomine kept walking, and it took the rest of the team to hold Wakamatsu back. But the Tōō ace only had eyes for the redhead standing across the gym, not caring his murder was currently being plotted by just about everyone behind him.

 

“Yo, Bakagami,” Aomine called out when he reached Seirin’s bench.

 

Kagami stood next to Kuroko, glaring at something the shorter man had said. He heard Aomine and glanced up, the scowl on his face darkening.

 

“You’re late, dumbass.”

 

Aomine allowed his lips to curve in a little half smirk he knew both infuriated and stimulated Kagami.

 

“Sorry, sorry. Mai-chan’s new collection came out this morning and I had to buy it before it sold out.”

 

“Bastard!” Kagami took a step toward him, chestnut eyes blazing. Aomine knew there was something a little wrong with him that liked making Kagami angry, but he really didn’t give a damn. Kagami’s angry face was adorable, not as cute as his crying face, but close.

 

“I’m just kidding, idiot,” Aomine thrust something at Kagami’s chest so fast the other man had to fumble to catch it. “Here, I know you have been looking for this.”

 

Their fingers brushed as he pulled his hands back and Aomine felt the electric tingle Kagami’s touch always gave him. He had to suppress the instinct screaming at him to slam Kagami against the wall and kiss the fuck out of him. It wouldn’t bother Aomine, but he figured Kagami would pitch a fit.

 

Kagami looked down at the magazine Aomine had forced on him.  “Hey, this is that special edition they released with Michael Jordan’s interview.”

 

“Yeah, I just happened to come across it and remembered you wanted it.” Lie. In actuality, Aomine had visited six bookstores and eight convenience shops before he had found the damn thing this morning.

 

Kuroko glanced at him and Aomine knew he wasn’t fooling his old partner. Their eyes locked and a silent conversation passed between them.

 

_Dammit, Tetsu, you better keep your mouth shut._

_I didn’t realize Aomine-kun was such a thoughtful person._

_I mean it, don’t tell him._

_Hmm, what should I do?_

_What do you want to stay quiet?_

_A vanilla shake from Maji Burger._

_Done._

 

The nonvocal negotiation complete, Aomine turned his attention back to Kagami. The redhead was flipping through the pages, a childlike look of happiness on his face. He really was a basketball idiot.

 

“Thanks, Aomine! This is awesome.”

 

“Uh, yeah, no problem.”

 

He sounded disinterested, a skill he had honed his last year of middle school, but in reality Aomine was about five seconds away from dragging Kagami off to Seirin’s locker room and damn everyone else.

 

“Don’t even think about it, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko’s soft but steely voice interrupted his fantasy of banging Kagami into next week.

 

Aomine glowered at him. “This doesn’t concern you, Tetsu.”

 

“Yes, it does. I already told Kagami-kun that you two better play seriously and not flirt while we are on the court.”

 

Kagami heard this and his earlier scowl reappeared. Apparently, this is what they had been discussing when he walked up.

 

“Kuroko, you jerk! I told you, I don’t flirt.”

 

“And I always play seriously.”

 

They both looked at him. He could see in their eyes exactly what they were thinking and he felt his face warm, just a little. Kuroko opened his mouth, but Aomine cut him off.

 

“Don’t start.” He hunched his shoulders. “Fine, let me rephrase. I always play seriously,  _now_.”

 

Kagami’s dark expression vanished. He slapped Aomine on the back and laughed. “This guy doesn’t like to admit when he’s wrong, huh, Kuroko.”

 

Kuroko nodded in agreement and returned Kagami’s smile, completely in sync. Aomine’s forehead wrinkled in displeasure. He knew they were close, they had to be in order to play the way they did. That didn’t mean he had to like it. Kuroko was better than him in every way that mattered and deep down he feared one day Kagami would realize it. So he did what he always did, turned his uncertainty into aggression.

 

He reached around to grab the hand on his back and spun Kagami to face him.

 

“After this game, I’m coming to collect payment,” he drawled in Kagami’s ear, noting the way the other man shivered. It was an established fact that Kagami had a thing for his voice, one time even coming just from Aomine telling him in explicit, erotic detail everything he planned on doing to the redhead.

 

“F-for what?” Kagami’s own voice cracked a little.

 

He let his lips brush the side of Kagami’s throat. “For the magazine, Bakagami.”

 

Kagami slapped a hand over his neck and stumbled back, clearly flustered. Aomine chuckled and then ducked, barely missing the orange ball that came soaring at his head. He pivoted and saw Kuroko grabbing another ball out of the basket.

 

“I told you, Aomine-kun.” He lifted the ball threateningly.

 

Aomine just laughed, until Kagami yanked the ball out of Kuroko’s hand. “Gimme that,” he growled. Without warning, he launched it at Aomine with a force that almost rivaled Kuroko’s ignite pass. Aomine leaped into the air, caught the ball mid-jump and then fired it at the nearest hoop without even looking.  _Swish!_  Naturally, it went in without even touching the rim.

 

His smiled turned wolfish and his eyes gleamed with challenge. “Don’t disappoint me today, Kagami.”

 

Kagami bared his teeth. “Bring it on.”

 

Anything else that might have said would have to wait. Hyuuga came over and popped both Kuroko and Kagami on the head.

 

“Quit playing around and get over here, you idiots!” He shouted, grabbing each by the back of their jerseys and dragging them back to the bench. The pair was forced on their knees in front of everyone while their captain and that demon coach of theirs took turns reaming their asses.

 

Feeling good, Aomine turned back to his own bench and found every single one of his teammates, including Satsuki, standing there with their arms crossed and daggers practically shooting from their eyes. He sauntered over to them, shrugging out of his jacket in the process.

 

“Dai-chan! Quit making trouble for everyone!” Satuski yelled at him.

 

“My bad.”

 

“’My bad’ my ass!” Wakamatsu snarled. “Do you know how long we have been waiting for you? That redheaded monkey of Seirin’s wouldn’t agree to start until you got here and then when you do you go over to chat like you don’t have a care in the world.”

 

Huh, how about that? Kagami wouldn’t play without him. He didn’t know he was smiling until Satsuki hit him.

 

“Stop grinning like that. It’s gross.”

 

Aomine stopped smiling but glanced over his shoulder at the other side. Kagami was staring back at him, and the look that passed between them was full of things they didn’t need to say out loud. 

 

Quickly stripping off his track pants, he threw them on the bench beside his jacket and stepped onto the court.

 

“Why are you all standing around for? We have a game to play.” The audacious question, directed at his teammates, caused an uproar that delayed the game another fifteen minutes.

 

Once they finally made it to the center of the court, Aomine faced Kiyoshi for the tip off but in reality he only had eyes for Kagami. The whistle blew, the ball flew, and when he came down with it, Kagami was right there to mark him. He wouldn’t have it any other way. The game, as they say, was on.

***

 

_Epilogue_

 

Kagami opened the door on the third knock. He must have showered because his hair was damp, and he had changed into a blue t-shirt and a pair of black sweats. His eyes narrowed when he saw the man standing there.

 

“What are you doing here, Aomine? Come to rub it in?”

 

Yes, Tōō had won, but just barely. Kagami and Aomine had been evenly matched most of the game, and Seirin had even taken the lead in the last few seconds. However, Aomine had gotten the ball and, a basket later, Tōō had emerged victorious.

 

That wasn’t the reason Aomine was there, though.

 

He placed his hand on Kagami’s chest and pushed, forcing the other man back into his apartment.

 

“Yeah, I’ve come to rub it in, but not in the way you are thinking. I told you, remember, that I’d be coming to collect payment for that magazine.” His voice was low and husky. All the way over he’d had visions of tangled limbs and sweaty skin and red eyes driven wild with desire.

 

“I don’t have any money,” Kagami responded, but his breath was already turning ragged. He knew what Aomine wanted, knew and was just as affected.

 

Aomine shut the door behind and crowded Kagami against the wall, all dominance and masculine aggression.

 

“I’m sure there’s something else you can pay with.” He glanced down to Kagami’s mouth, saw the lips were parted slightly, and took it as an invitation.

 

With a sound just this side of desperation, Aomine leaned in and brought his mouth down hard on Kagami’s. His tongue delved past Kagami’s lips, dueling with the other’s, and he groaned at the taste of his lover. Wild and bold, just like Kagami himself. Aomine braced his palms on either side of Kagami’s head and deepened the kiss, drinking in the redhead’s favor like he was a man dying of thirst. Kagami’s hands came up and drove into Aomine’s hair, pulling him closer, giving as good as he got.

 

Aomine’s cock, already half hard, swelled against the fly of the jeans he had thrown on before coming over. He rocked into Kagami, feeling the other man’s arousal grow. Kagami gasped into his mouth, fingers tightening to the point of pain in Aomine’s hair. He fucking loved it.

 

Dragging his mouth away, he set his teeth over the vein in Kagami’s neck while he removed his hands from the wall so he could put them on his lover’s body. He pushed Kagami’s shirt up, needing to feel his skin. It was hard and smooth and as he traced that flat stomach he felt the muscles underneath flutter at his touch. He wanted to drop down and bite it, but Kagami had other ideas.

 

One of the hands in his hair slipped down, grabbed Aomine’s wrist, and tugged it upward to his chest. He didn’t stop until Aomine’s fingers brushed his nipple, which pebbled at the touch. Aomine’s body hardened even more in response. Giving Kagami what he wanted, Aomine rolled the tiny nub between his fingers, tugging and lightly pinching it. The action earned him a rather wanton moan and the sound hit his groin like the strongest of aphrodisiacs.

 

He ground against Kagami, licking up his neck until teeth found the soft shell of his ear. Aomine nibbled at it, knowing the way his breath drifted over the sensitive flesh would make Kagami shudder. He was right. Kagami jerked, panted, lifted one of his legs, hooking it around Aomine’s waist and shifting so that their erections lined up perfectly.

 

Aomine hissed at the sensation. Lowering his hand between them, he shoved it into the waistband of Kagami’s sweats and grasped the other man’s cock.

 

“ _Aomine_ ,” Kagami groaned, pushing against his fingers. A savage, sensual smile curved Aomine’s lips. He loved Kagami on the court, but here, seeing him like this, touching him like this, Aomine absolutely worshipped him.

 

Squeezing Kagami’s dick, he stroked up and down, measuring his length, rubbing the velvety head. Kagami’s head thrashed against the wall and Aomine realized there was no way in hell they were going to make it to the bedroom. Especially when Kagami’s hand dipped down and pressed against the zipper of his jeans, strong fingers outlining his shape, driving him crazy. Hunger, a million times more intense than what he felt during those desolate years when he searched for a worthy rival, burned through his veins.

 

Letting go of Kagami’s erection, reveling in the sound of disappointment he made, Aomine eased back just enough to hook his fingers in the top of the redhead’s sweats and jerk them down. He pulled a small tube out of his own jeans, unbuttoned them and tore at the zipper. Kagami watched him, face flushed, eyes glittering, lips wet and swollen. He couldn’t resist and swooped back down for another kiss.

 

While he licked at Kagami’s mouth, he popped the tube open and squeezed the contents on his fingers. He didn’t have to say anything, Kagami widened his legs on his own, welcoming what was coming. Aomine dropped the tube and let his fingers move back down, briefly caressing Kagami’s swollen cock before dipping even lower. The other man threw his head back, body quaking under Aomine’s talented touch.

 

Aomine circled Kagami’s entrance with light, teasing strokes. Once, twice, three times before plunging his finger inside. Kagami arched and Aomine bit back a moan at how warm and tight the other man was. Just thinking how good it would feel once he got inside Kagami made him almost shake with anticipation.

 

His finger plunged deep, slid out and pushed back in.

 

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” he rasped against Kagami’s mouth, voice gone guttural with the lust only Kagami could arouse in him.

 

Kagami responded by grabbing his shoulders, blunt nails tiny pinpricks of pleasure-pain as they dug into his flesh.

 

He added another finger, and then another, stretching and opening Kagami, barely hanging on the time needed to prepare the redhead for penetration.  He kept at it, ignoring the fire raging through his body, until Kagami slanted his hips up and cried out.

 

“Now, Aomine. Do it, now.”

 

He didn’t need to be told twice. Aomine grabbed his cock, guiding it between Kagami’s legs. To torture them both, he rubbed it teasingly between Kagami’s cheeks, grazing his entrance but not inserting. Kagami retaliated by biting down on his lip, hard.

 

Chuckling, Aomine licked the tiny sting, savoring it, finally,  _finally_ , pushing inside Kagami. He inhaled, Kagami exhaled, and they stayed like that for a moment, locked together in the most intimate way possible. Then Kagami wrapped both his legs around Aomine, heels digging into the back of the taller man’s thighs. The movement tightened his body around Aomine’s cock. Growling in response, Aomine began to move.

 

He tried to go slow, he really did, but with Kagami clasping him so tight, desire stamped on those handsome features, he simply couldn’t. Reaching his hands under Kagami’s ass, he clamped his fingers on hard flesh and he thrust hard. The umbrella stand pushed up against the same wall rattled with the force of his movements, but neither noticed.

 

Sweat glistened on Kagami’s chest and Aomine leaned down to follow one of the drops with his tongue. Salty and sweet and 100% Kagami. It made him burn even hotter. His hips pounded harder, faster, pulling almost out, driving as deep as Kagami could take him. Pleasure battered at him with every stroke. Beneath him, his lover moaned and cried and sometimes whimpered. If Aomine had been capable of making any sort of sound right then he would probably be doing the same.

 

Heat spread, pressure built. Aomine buried his face in Kagami’s throat and went feral, hips pistoning and grinding. Kagami’s nails raked down his back, hard enough to leave marks, and it only made him wilder. Together they moved, rocked,  _fucked_. Aomine could feel his muscles knotting up, his balls tightening. He was almost there. Fumbling between their bodies, he circled Kagami’s erection and pumped, not willing to go over that edge without him.

 

It didn’t take long. Aomine twisted his hand in just the right way and Kagami cried out, spilling his release over Aomine’s fingers, his inner walls clenching so hard Aomine had no choice but to follow. His hips slammed forward and he jerked, groaning as he came, pleasure cascading over him from the top of his head to the tip of his toes.

 

“D- _dammit_ , Aomine! You came inside me again,” Kagami wheezed once he got his breath back.

 

Aomine lifted his head. “I’m sorry.”

 

Kagami scowled. “No, you’re not.”

 

A lazy, sated smile spread across Aomine’s face. “No, I’m not.”

 

“Bastard.”

 

“Guilty”

 

“Dumbass”

 

“Sometimes.”

 

“Jerk.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Kagami gave up and sighed. With a low chuckled, Aomine gently lowered the other man’s feet back to the floor, feeling an unreasonable spurt of masculine pleasure when Kagami wobbled a little.

 

“I saw that.” The redhead grunted.

 

“What?”

 

“That smug look.”

 

Aomine tried to appear innocent. He really wasn’t good at it. “I always look like this.”

 

“Yeah, but after we have sex, your arrogance is absolutely unbearable.”

 

“I think this,” Aomine plucked at his shirt, rubbing at the proof of Kagami’s pleasure that had splattered on him, “justifies it.”

 

Flushing, Kagami looked away. “Whatever. I’m going to take a bath.” He sort of waddled toward the hall. When he reached it, he looked back. “Well, you coming?”

 

Feeling happier than the first time he held a basketball, Aomine took off his shirt and walked unabashedly naked toward Kagami. He saw the way his lover’s eyes heatedly roved over him, even after what they had just done, and he had to fight the urge to preen. Aomine Daiki didn’t preen.

 

He did, however, steal a kiss when he got close enough.

 

“Didn’t you get enough?” Kagami grumbled

 

“I’ll never get enough,” Aomine answered honestly.

 

It was a promise, he thought as they moved to the bathroom. A promise of forever, and if Kagami didn’t realize it now, someday he would. Aomine would make sure of it.

  _Fin_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one. Right now, that seems to be all I can manage. Sorry. Still, I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
